monsterhunterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Qurupeco/Lebensweise
Taxonomie Der Qurupeco ist ein Vogelwyvern und mit dem Yian Kut-Ku verwandt, jedoch besteht auch eine sehr entfernte Verwandtschaft zu Kreaturen wie dem Großjaggi. Der Qurupeco besitzt eine karmesinfarbene Unterart. Verbreitung Der Qurupeco lebt in den Ödnis-Inseln, der Sandebene und den Nebelgipfeln. Stellung in der Nahrungskette, Ernährung Der Qurupeco ernährt sich hauptsächlich von Fisch und Aas, welches größere Wyvern zurück gelassen haben und können durch dieses Fressverhalten, sowie ihrem Fluchtinstinkt sehr lange leben, da sie feindlichen großen Monstern daher nur selten über den Weg laufen. Ähnlich wie der Yian-Kut Ku steht der Qurupeco in der Nahrungskette sehr weit unten und dient - trotz vorher erwähnten Punkten - vielen anderen Raubtieren - wie dem Rathalos, der Rathian, dem Tigrex und Dämonjho - als Nahrung und ist sogar für Leviathane ein bevorzugtes Beutetier, da er beim Fischen sehr leicht von einem Lagiacrus, Gobul oder Plesioth erjagt und anschließend gefressen werden kann. Biologische Anpassung Der Qurupeco kann in seinen Lebensgebieten, trotz der geringen Kraft und der eher mittelmäßigen Tarneigenschaft, ausgezeichnet überleben. Dies kommt zum einen dadurch, dass er sehr viel schneller fliegen kann, als die meisten Flugwyvern und zum anderen durch die Eigenschaft, die Rufe einiger Monster imitieren zu können. Dadurch können sie kleinere Monster schnell besiegen und größeren Gegnern und Bedrohungen schnell entkommen. Dadurch befinden sie sich in ihrem ganzen Leben nur sehr selten in Gefahr. Jedoch kann diese Eigenschaft ihm auch zu einem tödlichen Verhängnis werden, sollten die gerufenen Monster den Qurupeco selbst attackieren. Der Vogelwyvern hat die einzigartige Fähigkeiten, den Schmerz anderer Kreaturen und selbstverständlich auch sich selbst, wahrzunehmen und durch eine Abfolge an Rufen zu lindern. Ebenso können sie die gerufenen Monster durch eine solche in den Wutmodus bringen oder ihre Ausdauer auffrischen. Es ist unklar, wie der Qurupeco dies macht und woher diese Fähigkeit stammt. http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Qurupeco_Ecology Qurupeco have the peculiar ability to relieve the pain of monsters they call and themselves and can also bring monsters they call into a state of rage, it is unknown how they are able to do this .... Der Qurupeco besitzt Feuerstein-Wucherungen an den Flügeln, welche sie gegeneinander schlagen und so ihre leicht entzündbaren Schleimhäute zum brennen bringen. Sie nutzen diese Fähigkeit, um sich dennoch selbst verteidigen zu können, sollte es dazu kommen. Dadurch, dass der Wyvern in tropischen Gebieten und nahe am Wasser lebt, hat er Schwimmhäute entwickelt, die ihm das Jagen und Fragen von Fisch erleichtert. Es wird angenommen, dass er ähnlich einer Ente oder Möwe, eine kurze Strecke schwimmen und tauchen kann, um auch unterhalb des Wassers jagen zu können. Verhalten Der Qurupeco genießt ein breites Spektrum an Lebensräumen und sind in der Regel auf Nahrungssuche. Beim Fischen kann es vorkommen, dass eine Gruppe aus Jaggis oder Jaggias die Beute für sich selbst oder den Rest des Rudels stielt.Angedeutet im Qurupeco Lebensweise-Video. In einer bedrohlichen Situation ist der Qurupeco sehr vorsichtig und beobachtet das Geschehen eine Weile lang, bis er sich letztendlich zurück zieht. Sollten sie jedoch verfolgt und zu einem Kampf gezwungen sein, werden sie sich mit sonderbar wirkenden Tänzen, dem Spucken einer zähflüssigen Substanz und dem erzeugen von Feuer mit seinen Feuerstein-Wucherungen an den Flügelspitzen verteidigen. Obwohl die erwähnten Tänze und Rufe häufig für defensive Taktiken verwendet werden, dienen sie eigentlich der Kommunikation der Qurupecos untereinander und dem Beeindrucken von Weibchen. Das rote Stimmorgan ist bei einem Qurupeco schon ab dem Schlüpfen ausgeprägt und kann für Jungtiere sehr gefährlich sein, da sie so oft unwissend die Rufe anderer Monster imitieren. Diese Situationen wird dann meist von den Eltern gelöst, indem sie das Gebrüll eines stärkeren Monsters imitieren und anschließend mit ihren Jungen flüchten. Junge Qurupecos haben die Angewohnheit, in der Nähe von Klippen und Schluchten zu tanzen und somit sich in die Gefahr eines Sturzes zu bringen. Die Eltern fangen diese dann mit dem Schweif ab, indem sie ihn wie eine Mauer hinter oder vor dem Jungen positionieren.http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Qurupeco_Ecology Young Qurupeco have a tendency to fall off of high places as they dance, requiring the parents to use their tails as a cover to prevent lethal falls. Es ist unbekannt, wie viele Eier ein Qurupeco-Weibchen legt. Die Fähigkeit des Imitation und die einzigartig bunten Federn haben den Qurupeco zu einem beliebten, exotischen Haustier gemacht. Wenn ein Qurupeco sein Leben bei Menschen verbringt, kann es sogar sein, dass er mit der Zeit einige Sätze in der Sprache der Menschen zu sprechen lernt. Ähnlich einem Papagei oder Wellensittich, kann er diese jedoch nicht verstehen. en:Qurupeco Ecology Kategorie:Lebensweise